Valse
by Gokash
Summary: Kili et Fili se tournent autour. Thorin aimerait se faire entremetteur, sans l'assumer, donc il utilise Bilbo pour faire avancer les choses. Je reposte cette fanfic écrite il y a 5 ans suite à la demande de quelques lecteurs. Si vous cherchez une histoire construite, cohérente, longue, pleine de suspens, ou si vous cherchez une histoire tout simplement, passez votre chemin.


Bonjour,

Il s'agit là d'une fanfiction écrite il y a presque cinq ans (sortie du premier film), et que j'avais supprimé du site avec quelques autres parce que je ne les trouvais pas transcendantes et que je pensais naïvement que les lecteurs de ce site aspiraient à des lectures plus nobles et plus élevées. Pour eux, j'ai donc pris gout d'écrire des romances sur fond d'aventure, avec un minimum de cohérence, de suspens, de développement et une intrigue qui tient la route et qui s'étendent sur plus de trente chapitres.  
Tout ce que Valse n'est pas.

Mais il s'avère que certaines lectrices ont remarqué l'absence de ce bijou d'audace, d'humour savant et d'intellectualité profonde sur ce site et m'ont fait part de leur désire de la (re)lire. C'est bien de nourrir son intellect de temps en temps !

Donc, soit, ça ne me coute rien de la remettre. Quoique… La relire avant de republier m'a beaucoup couté et j'ai quelque peu manqué de fracasser mon clavier sur mon front, ou le contraire, face à toutes les incohérences linguistiques, grammaticales, scénaristiques, sans parler des attaques à la pudeur...  
Je n'ai pas habitude de penser haute estime de mes fanfictions mais, pour le coup, relire Valse m'a permis d'apprécier énormément le travail fourni sur mes dernières fics. Ça m'a aussi rappelé que, parfois, c'est bien d'écrire sans se prendre la tête. N'écrire que des choses saines, simples, qui vont droit au but... Je détenais la vérité, à cette époque.

Ceci dit, Valse a été ma toute première fic, ma première démarche de publication sur internet, une belle syncope quand le premier chapitre a dépassé les cinq reviews et les dix vues et, donc, elle reste tout de même spéciale à mes yeux.

J'ai donc corrigé les fautes mais, pour vous dire à quel point il y en avait, attendez-vous à en voir des belles ! (c'est, aussi, ce qui fait la beauté de cette fic)

J'ai supprimé des paragraphes et ajouté des petits trucs par-ci par-là mais, sinon, elle est tel quel, aussi splendide qu'au premier jour.

Title: **Valse**  
Category: Books » Hobbit  
Author: Gokash  
Language: French, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 03-06-13, Updated: 04-07-13  
Chapters: 13, Words: 31,852

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Cette sensation, elle ne datait pas de ce matin. L'amour que Kili portait pour son frère avait toujours été présent, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Même si, depuis peu, il avait changé, s'était développé, jusqu'à devenir quelque chose de plus puissant, moins pur et tellement moins supportable. En plus de l'amour, du désir était apparu. Cela restait du désir chaste et pur : tenir sa main, pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras ou, non sans culpabilité, recevoir _ce_ regard que seules les jolies naines arrivaient de temps en temps à arracher à son frère.  
Il voulait considérer cela comme une tendance fraternelle qui n'avait rien d'une déviance. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, l'intensité de son attachement était en corrélation avec une lucidité cruelle et insidieuse. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour confondre désir et affection. Et cela le rendait fou. La moindre proximité avec son frère avait tendance à augmenter son rythme cardiaque et il se méprisait pour cela.

Toutefois, en temps que prince et héritier de Thorin, Kili avait appris à claquemurer ses émotions, ne jamais les laisser paraître.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bilbo le surprit dans l'une des galeries d'Erebor à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'aucunes de ses tentatives de consolations ne parvinrent à calmer les sanglots et les tremblements, la première réaction du semi-homme fut d'appeler Thorin aux secoures.

Kili fut donc trainé jusqu'aux appartements que Bilbo partageait avec le roi depuis la reprise d'Erebor, en tout bien tout honneur. Où le roi en personne était dignement en train d'essayer de retirer de ses cheveux les dents de son peigne qui se s'étaient cassés alors qu'il démêlait sa belle chevelure, très dignement vêtu d'un caleçon décoré de dessins de petits marteaux en mithril et d'un peignoir.

La vue, pourtant assez rare, de son suzerain dans une tenue si peu royale n'interpela même pas Kili. Par contre, la vue d'un Kili aux yeux rouges, le visage ravagé par les larmes, s'accrochant à la tunique du hobbit comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage, s'en servant allègrement pour y épandre sa morve au passage, troubla Thorin au plus haut point.

— Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Je l'ignore, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans les étages inférieurs.

Soulevant un sourcil dubitatif, le roi prit délicatement Kili des bras de son amant afin de l'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la chambre. Patient et tendre comme il était, il se pencha sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et demander d'une voix ferme :

— Kili, dit moi, que se passe-t-il ?

Kili sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et eu un petit sursaut face à la coiffure, ou plutôt face à l'absence de coiffure de Thorin, ainsi que de son manque de royales vêtements. Il regarda le roi dans les yeux, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Et, à la grande surprise de son oncle, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir au pauvre peignoir du roi.

Finalement, à grand renfort de cajoleries, de câlins réconfortants et de tasses de chocolat chaud, le grand nain et le hobbit mirent le doigt sur ce qui causait le chagrin de Kili :

\- Son frère ne l'aime pas.

\- Son frère préfère passer son temps avec des filles plutôt qu'avec lui.

\- Il ne trouvera jamais une personne qu'il pourra aimer plus que son frère, mais il ne veut pas vivre seul.

\- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il pleure comme ça depuis que son frère lui a dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne l'accompagnera plus aux entrainements (sa petite-amie actuelle ne supporte pas le voir rentrer en sang et dégoulinant de sueur) . Mais il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.

Six heures ne furent pas de trop pour calmer ses pleurs, avec plus ou moins de bienveillance de la part de Thorin contrebalancé par plus ou moins de bienveillance de la part de Bilbo. Deux de plus furent nécessaire pour l'endormir, avec, toujours, plus ou moins de bienveillance. Maintenant que leur nuit était, de toute manière, foutue, Bilbo s'installa derrière Thorin pour démêler ses nœuds. Ce dernier, dans la mesure où c'était sur ses genoux que s'était endormi son neveu princier, ne pouvait pas bouger. Ainsi papouillé, le roi aurait pu s'endormir en ronronnant, mais la voix de son amant le coupa dans ses pensées, même si c'était pour dire à haute voix ce qu'il ressassait depuis que Kili s'était endormi.

— Ton neveu est amoureux de son frère.

La triste blague, se retint de justesse de souffler Thorin. Sur un ton sarcastique. Connaissant Bilbo, la boutade ne serait jamais passée… Tout comme il avait senti, à son intonation, qu'il n'était pas question d'en rester là et que la politique de l'autruche qu'il avait instinctivement décidé d'adopter face à ça ne serait pas permise. Toutefois, une place était laissée au doute à ce sujet et, délicatement, il souffla du bout des lèvres d'un ton qui n'appelait pas la réplique :

— Il me semble en effet.  
— Que comptes-tu faire ? Il finira par se laisser mourir.

Bingo ! En rester là et faire le sourd n'était pas dans le plan d'attaque de Bilbo. Et, au vu de la dernière remarque d'apparence anodine qui était tout sauf anodine, répondre à la voix de la raison pour prendre Kili par les épaules et le secouer en martelant que, non, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer qui il voulait et que c'était pas parce que tonton se compromettait dans une relation homo-inter-grande différence d'âge-sexuelle que tout le monde avait le droit de faire n'importe quoi était prohibé. Damn, ça aurait été bien plus facile, pourtant.

Thorin laissa un soupir lui échapper. Le « Que comptes-tu faire », dans une telle bouche, voulait très certainement dire « Comment comptes-tu faire en sorte que le deuxième héritier capte l'attention qu'il mérite et que le premier se stabilise enfin avec une valeur sûre ». Crétin de hobbit avec ses mœurs si déviants… C'était déjà de sa faute si la lignée de Thror n'était pas perpétuée en Thorin. Il voulait maintenant la rayer pour de bon en collant les deux derniers héritiers ensembles et faire de Thorin son complice dans ce gâchis ? De une, il n'y avait pas non plus écrit 'entremetteuse' sur son front qu'il sache, de deux, un coup d'œil sur le visage endormi de son neveu suffit à lui faire douter du sens du mot « gachis ». Que ce soit en tant que Suzerain ou en tant qu'oncle impliqué dans le bonheur de ses pupilles, fallait-il mieux briser une lignée, ou une vie ?  
Rompu aux décision hâtive face à des solutions sans problème, ou le contraire, selon les jours, il serra les dents un moment, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir.

Il se prit à se dire que, de toute manière, Kili, trop barbu et pas assez de formes au bon endroit, n'entrait pas dans les critères de Fili. C'était dommage, mais au moins, les gouts stables et sains premier héritier lui sauverait la mise de ce côté-là. De toute manière, il n'avait pas l'intention de forcer Fili à s'occuper de son frère s'il était intéressé ailleurs. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner Kili alors qu'il découvrait à peine ses premiers émois amoureux.  
Damn. Et l'autre vérole aux grands pieds qui attendaient une réponse sous peu. Comment faire plaisir à Bilbo en faisant mine de s'inquiéter du sort de Kili, tout en épargnant à Fili une relation prohibé, le tout en sauvant son sens Royals des responsabilités ? La solution semblait évidente, pourtant, elle mis du temps à venir et, une fois arrivée, il se demanda pourquoi il avait perdu autant de temps à y réfléchir.  
Une fois sa chevelure démêlée, Bilbo passa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et vint appuyer son menton sur ses épaules en attendant sa réponse et le grand nain, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, souffla :

— Tu sais que je ne peux cautionner ça... Toutefois, j'accepte de ne pas interférer si tu t'occupes de ça.

Laisser Bilbo interférer... Dans trois mois, on en sera au même point et dans trois ans, tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait initialement serait établi. Il trouvait son idée tellement géniale qu'il avait envie de pleurer et il regrettait presque que Kili ne soit pas venu les voir plus tôt pour qu'il l'ait avant.

Toutefois Bilbo n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air, ou, alors, Thorin était plus stupide qu'il en avait l'air, car le plus petit se redressa pour souffler sur le même ton :

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'intervenir...

Pourquoi donc ? Thorin avait beaucoup de raisons très justifiables pour expliquer pourquoi Bilbo et pas lui, mais, sous le regard insistant qui le fixait, il sut qu'il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule réponse. En soupirant, il détourna les yeux :

— Très bien, tu as gagné ! Je vais l'aider à attirer le regard de Fili, mais pas plus.

Bilbo ne dit rien, mais hésita entre rire ou pleurer. De une, il avait été ravi que Thorin lui laisse la bride au cou et se demandait pourquoi il venait de changer d'avis aussi soudainement. Thorin faisait toujours ça. Il s'impliquait mais, comme il ne voulait pas que l'on sâche que c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur, il tenait le hobbit pour responsable. Le pire :il n'en était même pas conscient. De deux, de ce qu'il avait vu, Thorin ne savait pas vraiment faire dans le genre séducteur et il était bien le premier concerné pour le savoir. Même si aujourd'hui il n'échangerait son rôle de consort et d'amant pour rien au monde, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir eu le choix au départ, Thorin pouvant être très têtu : lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait. Pour lui, attirer le regard de quelqu'un se résumait à le trainer jusqu'au lit royale afin de lui démontrer par A + B que la dite personne lui plait beaucoup et que cette dernière soit consentante ou non n'y changeait rien. En tout bien tout honneur.

— Je t'aiderai à lui apprendre.

Parce que Bilbo ne pouvait pas ne pas s'impliquer.

— J'y compte bien, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer…

Traduction : Tu t'occupes de tout, moi je chapote. Bilbo avait l'habitude.

— Et si on lui expliquait tout simplement qu'il est amoureux en premier ?

Thorin trouva l'idée extrêmement stupide, mais elle venait de Bilbo donc il ne pouvait pas le faire remarquer sinon, ce petit malin lui demanderait s'il en avait une meilleure. Il en avait plein de bien mieux, mais Bilbo n'en recevrait aucune. Et ils se disputeraient. Encore.

oOo

Assis sagement sur sa chaise, Kili observait ses oncles (Bilbo ayant été adopté dans la famille) se disputer pour savoir qui commencerait, ou plutôt, qui ne commencerait pas. Kili ignorait un peu ce qui allait lui arriver et s'en voulait ainsi de s'être laissé allé la veille, d'avoir dit autant d'inepties, il savait très bien que son frère l'aimait et c'est normal qu'il ne puisse plus passer autant de temps avec lui qu'avant.

Il se doutait bien qu'il était peut être amoureux de Fili, même s'il ne se l'est jamais dit, rien que l'idée lui fait mal. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de son frère. Combattre des orcs, reprendre une montagne à un dragon, participer à une bataille et manquer y laisser la vie, ça, il pouvait supporter. Mais vivre en aimant Fili alors que celui ci ne partageait pas ce degré ce sentiment, ça lui semblait impossible. Finalement, Thorin et Bilbo se tournèrent vers lui. Il lui semblait que c'était Thorin qui avait gagné le droit de ne pas parler et que ce fut à Bilbo que revînt la tâche de lui annoncer ce qu'ils pensaient.

— Heu.. herm ! Kili, tu sais ton frère et toi avez toujours été très proches…

Kili se contentait de le regarder gravement, les mains posées sur les genoux

— Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Ce n'est pas ça que nous sommes censé lui dire !  
— Je sais Thorin, mais des fois, il faut savoir faire preuve de tact-  
— Bon écoute mon neveu, sache que je respecterai toujours tes décisions et tes choix quelques qu'ils soient, et concernant ta situation avec ton frère…  
— Fili est un beau nain, je comprends que tu puisses l'apprécier…

Les yeux de Kili allaient de l'un à l'autre à chaque prise de parole. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire.

— Vous pensez que j'aime Fili c'est ça ?  
— Herm ! Euh, d'une certaine manière oui.  
— Et vous pensez que c'est mal ?

Kili avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, redoutant la réponse.

— Ha non non non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je…  
— Kili, vous avez beau être, toi et ton frère, les héritiers du trône et les descendants de Durin, je ne vous forcerais jamais à aimer qui que ce soit que votre cœur n'ai pas choisi, et je ne vous jugerai jamais selon la personne que vous aimez.

Thorin s'était quelque peu écorché la gorge sur ces mots, mais il préférait ça que, tout simplement, finir écorché vif par le regard incendiaire de son amant qui le mettait au défi de dire tout le contraire.

— Mais… c'est mon frère…

Merci, Kili, de ne pas infliger à Thorin la nécessiter de soulever à haute voix ce détail quelque peu sous-jacent… Pour le coup, il se serrait vraiment fait mal à la gorge et il se serait sentit très très con et, peut-être, vieux jeu, conservateur et tout ce que le hobbit détestait.

Bilbo et Thorin se lancèrent un regard nerveux. Oui, c'était son frère, oui, c'était un mâle. Et oui, en terre du milieu, les relations Homosexuelles étaient certes tolérées, surtout dans les mines naines où la présences d'individus femelles était anecdotique, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour les relations incestueuses et surtout pas entre les membres d'une famille royale, destinés à créer des alliances par des mariages plus ou moins arrangés. Mais que pouvait-il dire contre ça, lui, Thorin, tout roi sous la montagne et tuteur respectable qu'il était, alors que le consort qu'il avait choisit n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un cambrioleur de la comté, issus d'une race que personne ne connaissait qui avait la moitié de son âge (à quelques décennies près) ?

Il était vrai que le conseil lui avait ardemment proposé des princesses, où même des princes, pour chacun de ses neveux, n'appréciant guère les relations de l'ainé avec des roturières où le flagrant célibat du cadet. L'on partait du principe qu'une alliance par union maritale, pourrait être très utile pour renforcer le royaume d'Erebor. Mais Thorin avait rejeté toutes les propositions, trouvant toutes ces princesses bien trop fades pour son noble Fili et tous ces princes bien trop orgueilleux pour son beau Kili. Il voulait pour eux qu'ils trouvent leur propre Bilbo et qu'ils se l'approprient afin de gouter au bonheur de vivre constamment en présence de son âme sœur, qui que ce soit.  
Certes, il n'avait pas prévu ça non plus. Ca lui apprendra, à vouloir des trucs.

oOo

De retour dans ses appartements, Kili se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne chose d'avoir accepté que Thorin et Bilbo se mêlent de ça. Discuter avec eux lui avait fait du bien. La tourmente dans laquelle il stagnait depuis quelques temps semblait s'être calmé. Plus ou moins encouragé par des conseils plus ou moins perspicaces de ses oncles qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir grandement envie, d'un côté, qu'il trouve le bonheur, de l'autre, de lui donner une pelle pour qu'il parte s'enterrer avec au plus profond de la mine. Il avait pris la décision de faire la courre à Fili. Chose que lui avait conseillée Bilbo tandis que, derrière lui, Thorin faisait de grands signes négatifs de la tête.

Que celui ci soit actuellement en couple avec une cousine de Dwalin, belle comme le jour, depuis plusieurs mois n'était qu'un détail. Il commencerait dès ce soir, en suivant un conseil assez bizarre de Bilbo, mais celui ci lui avait affirmé que cela marcherait très bien. Soit il était sérieux et il voulait vraiment que ça marche pour Kili, soit il lui plombait toutes ses chances dès le début. Allez savoir…

Ce sur quoi Bilbo n'avait pas compté, c'était que, de une, trouver des fleurs dans une mine était une quête vraiment difficile, de deux, les nains avaient plutôt tendance à s'offrir des cailloux ou des joyaux comme marque d'amour, et que, de ce fait, le langage des fleurs était inconnu à Erebor. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kili se pointa en retard au diner, tenant dans des mains sales (et en sang ?) un plant de roses boueux, avec les racines et tout, et qu'il l'offrit à Fili avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un « Pour toi mon frère !», ce dernier n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de panser les mains de Kili, déchiquetées par les épines. Kili ne l'entendit même pas maugréer sur l'idiotie de son frère qui, un sourire béat sur le visage, profitait de la proximité du plus vieux et de ses doigts parcourant ses mains. Il ne vit pas non plus comment Thorin se frappait le front face à une tentative aussi foireuse alors que Bilbo tentait de lui expliquer que, dans la Comté, c'était ainsi que les jeunes se déclaraient leur amour.

Au bout de quelques mois, Kili avait tout essayé pour attirer le plus possible l'attention de Fili: les promenades au clair de lune, les diners aux chandelles, les parties de chasse et même les courses de Kart… Mais Fili semblait loin de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait réellement. Pourtant, il appréciait grandement la compagnie de Kili. La préférant même à celle de sa petite amie. Il ne manquait jamais de passer du temps avec lui, riant de ses blagues, frémissant lorsqu'il sentait son regard sur lui, profitant de son contact lorsque celui-ci lui prenait innocemment la main. Il adorait le rire de Kili, sa voix, son regard, si pétillant, mais aussi sa gorge blanche. Fili était obnubilé par la gorge de son frère, ne se lassait jamais de la dévorer des yeux, à la dérobée, de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'il riait, rejetant sa tête en arrière, dévoilant une gorge immaculée, nacrée.

Fili pourrait tuer si cela lui permettait de mettre la main sur un ou une amant(e) avec une gorge pareille. Et s'il n y avait que ça… Fili adorait le corps de son frère. Et, malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun amant qui n'arrive à la cheville de Kili niveau sensualité, grâce et beauté, et encore moins au niveau personnalité. Mais cela faisait maintenant tellement longtemps qu'il avait claquemuré son désir pour son frère, transformant cet amour maladif en suraffection fraternelle, tellement longtemps que Balin le bassinait avec la nécessité de donner à Erebor un héritier fruit d'une alliance noble avec une quelconque princesse qu'il était maintenant impensable pour Fili de voir sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une jeune princesse accrochée à son bras pour lui et, à sa plus grande rage, un noble roi tenant Kili à la hanche. Et il pensait avoir accepté l'idée, tout comme il pensait que Kili l'avait acceptée aussi. Pour Durin, pour Erebor et surtout, pour Thorin.

oOo

Kili ressorti en trombe des appartements de Thorin : celui-ci avait, encore une fois et à son plus grand embarras, tenté de lui expliquer ce que faisaient deux mâles qui s'aiment ensemble, estimant que cela donnerait des idées au jeune nain. Car, Thorin, dans un éclair de lucidité qu'il estimait côtoyer le génie, s'était dit qu'il suffisait que Kili se pointe en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre de son frangin pour que ce dernier en oublie jusqu'au nom de sa petite amie actuelle ainsi que toutes les promesses d'être digne de la lignée de Durin qu'il avait put faire. Dans sa grande bonté, Thorin avait l'intention d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs pratiques que pourrait faire Kili à Fili si le blond ne comprenait toujours pas où le plus jeune voulait en venir.

Mais il s'était rapidement avéré que, niveau pratique, Kili n'avait peut-être pas l'expérience nécessaire pour avoir l'audace d'entreprendre une telle chose. Et, même si Thorin s'éstimait aussi patient que gentil et tolérait, donner un cours théorique sur le sujet en employant dans les mêmes phrases les mots « Fili » et « Kili » et tout ce que cela sous-entendait, c'était bien au delà de ses moyens oratoires et créatifs.

C'était tant mieux car, pour l'instant, Kili ne se préoccupait pas (trop) de ce qui changerait entre lui et son frère si Fili le choisissait. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de Fili. De ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, ses doigts sur sa peau, ses mains empoignant ses hanches, sa voix murmurant son nom… Kili le voulait. Mais pas seulement ça. Se pointer à poil dans la chambre du blond ferait surement sensation et lui permettrait peut-être d'approfondir leur relation. Mais, de une, Kili se savait absolument incapable de faire une chose pareille. Cela ne lui correspondait pas, seule une courtisane désespérée, ou un prétendant en rut, agirait de la sorte. Pas lui.

De deux, Kili ne voulait pas seulement profiter du corps du plus vieux : il voulait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il était sien, qu'il aimerait être son consort, son âme sœur. Il ne voulait pas donner son corps à son frère si celui-ci refusait de prendre son cœur en même temps, que ce soit parce qu'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments ou bien parce qu'il était trop attaché à son devoir envers Erebor ou la lignée de Durin.

oOo

Kili réussit, avec moult fourberies, l'aide de Bilbo et un accord tacite de Thorin qui surveillait de loin sans oser intervenir en bien ou en mal (peut-être parce que, justement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à voir où étaient le mal et le bien de cette histoire), à casser la relation entre Fili et la cousine de Dwalin et Balin. Cela leur demanda du temps, des mensonges et des viles promesses et surtout, un plan machiavélique très bien monté, (d'après eux), ce plan se résumait simplement à un odieux harcèlement moral et discret envers la pauvre naine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque face aux petites intentions du nain et du hobbit réunis. L'anneau de Bilbo fut honteusement utilisé à des fins tristement machiavéliques à plusieurs occasions, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Ce fut donc un Fili tout penaud et dépité que Thorin récupéra devant la cheminée des appartements de la famille royale. Bien entendu, le roi était au courant de tout, même s'il prétendait le contraire et, surtout, l'état du plus jeune ne portait pas trop au doute. Pourtant, en manque d'inspiration mais tout de même désireux d'entamer une conversation décente avec une personne lucide et non pleine de pensées fourbes ou incestueuses, il tenta d'une voix grave :

— Fili ? Tu vas bien ?

Fili sembla ressortir de ses pensées lugubres et darda ses yeux sur son oncle. Clairement non. Ta question est aussi débile qu'inutile, eut-il la courtoisie de ne pas dire à voix haute. A la place, il laisse échapper un soupir

— Je crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer, mon oncle, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas.

Et voilà ! quand c'en était pas un, c'était l'autre ! Quel belle bande d'atrophiés des sentiments ils formaient à eux deux, ces crétins ! Dire que c'était entre leurs mains qu'Erebor allait un jour échouer…

Pourquoi Dis n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? en les récupérant, Thorin n'avait pas pensé avoir à gérer la santé émotionnelle des deux guerriers handicapés des émotions qui lui servaient de neveux, déjà qu'il savait pas gérer la sienne…  
Et Bilbo qui n'était même pas en vue pour lui lancer _ce_ regard noir dont il avait besoin pour intervenir sans se sentir coupable… Ceci dit, puisqu'il n'y avait personne, il pouvait bien se permettre de s'impliquer discrètement sans que personne le sâche et, sur un ton neutre, il haussa une épaule distraite :

— Peut être que tu te trompes simplement de cible… Je suis sur qu'il y a, ici même à Erebor, LA personne qui saura faire battre ton cœur.

Hop là… S'il n'en disait pas plus, personne ne lui ferait dire qu'il l'avait tourné vers Kili, tout comme on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il avait essayé… Malin...

— Comment ça à Erebor ? Ne suis-je pas censé épouser quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui permettra à notre royaume de se consolider ?

Thorin marqua une pause en le regardant gravement. Là… Ca ne tenait plus de la relation incestueuse ou n'importe quoi, mais du bourrage de crâne malavisé qui, partant d'une bonne attention, mit tout de même le monarque en rogne. De ce côté-là, il était parfaitement en droit de clarifier les choses.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous a mis Balin dans la tête à propos des mariages arrangés, mais je ne te forcerai pas Fili. Ni toi, ni ton frère, comment le pourrai-je, au vu du partenaire que j'ai moi-même choisi ?

Fili digéra l'information, mais la dernière remarque le fit ricaner.

— Voyons mon oncle, nous savons tous que Biblo est assurément bien des choses, mais pas un moins que rien.

Thorin grommela :

— Va expliquer ça aux membres du conseil.

Ils rirent un peu et discutèrent des décisions du conseil et de la meilleure manière de faire tourner ces vieux barbus en bourrique, Thorin étant un maître en la matière.

Quelque chose en Fili se réchauffait. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'idée qu'il ne se marierait pas obligatoirement avec une inconnue. C'était plus profond, enfoui, quelque chose auquel il se refusait de penser tellement c'était douloureux. Un sentiment qu'il avait toujours bridé : Kili ne serait pas vendu a celui qui enchérirait le plus de territoires, d'alliances commerciales ou de métaux précieux afin de profiter de son joli petit cul en plus du prestige de posséder un héritier de Durin, ce qu'avait malheureusement connu sa mère.

Même si le conseil tenterait de l'en obligé, savoir que Thorin était de son côté pour empêcher Kili de finir entre des mains peu avouables réconfortait Fili comme jamais. Mais d'autres paroles du roi l'intriguèrent, et il rebondit sur sa première remarque :

— Vous êtes sûr mon oncle, vous connaissez vraiment quelqu'un qui serai fait pour moi, à Erebor ?

Putentraille… Et Thorin qui avait naïvement espéré ne pas creuser _cette_ remarque en particulier… Comment tourner la chose pour avoir l'air d'aider Kili sans avoir l'air de cautionner ? Il se racla la gorge :

— Absolument, Il y a ici une personne qui t'aime depuis toujours, qui t'a toujours suivit où que tu ailles, quoique tu fasses, et qui sera toujours à tes côtés.

Fili resta silencieux, cherchant de qui son oncle pouvait bien parler. Puis, une lumière se fit dans son esprit

— Vous voulez parler de Lisbeth ? Mon amie d'enfance avec qui j'ai grandi ? Mais oui ! Elle a toujours été là pour moi, et elle est venue des Montagnes Bleues juste pour rester avec moi ! Merci mon oncle, je suis sur que c'est elle la bonne personne !

Et il s'enfuit avant même que Thorin n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

—…et merde…

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'eclipsa à son tour. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne saurait qu'il avait eu cette conversation et l'investigation de Bilbo ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui… Il serait capable de lui reprocher de s'interposer dans une magnifique et très saine relation incestueuse et non prolifique… Quel bon roi avisé ferait une chose pareille ?

oOo

L'annonce de la liaison entre Fili et Lisbeth quelques jours plus tard eut l'effet d'une douche froide, ou plutôt glacée, avec des glaçons dedans, pour Kili.

Il était même persuadé que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur les doigts enlacés des deux nains et du regard lumineux de son frère. Gardant sa rancœur, Kili félicita chaudement le nouveau couple, sous le regard douloureux de ses deux oncles. Il avait tellement mal, c'était lui qui devait amener ce genre de regard dans les yeux de son frère. Personne d'autre. Kili en pleura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Thorin l'appela dans la salle principale. Lui et Bilbo avaient réfléchi toute la nuit à un plan machiavélique et si cela n'avait aucun effet sur Fili, Kili pourrait faire une croix ne savait pas très bien s'il avait peur ou très peur. Après tout, il était encore temps de fuir Erebor et les idées de Thorin et Bilbo. Ou, plutôt, les idées que Thorin avaient imposées à Bilbo mais comme il ne voulait pas s'impliquer, c'était Bilbo qui les mettait en pratique.

Quand Kili arriva, il n'y avait que Thorin. Bilbo était parti faire une course. De pire en pire.

Kili s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et fronça les sourcils alors que Thorin s'avançait vers lui. Un regard sombre dans les pupilles et annonça d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude :

— Il y a un truc que nous voudrions essayer, je dois juste me charger de quelque chose avant.

Thorin pris une grande inspiration

— Laisse toi faire Kili, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Et avant que Kili n'ait pu dire ou penser quoique ce soit, son oncle lui attrapa le cou d'une main, une épaule de l'autre et posa ses lèvres brulantes sur sa nuque, bien au milieu, sur un point visible de tous.

Sur le coup, Kili se figea, les lèvres de son oncle semblaient embraser sa peau, brulant tout ce qu'elles touchaient, alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien. Une toute petite pensée traversa Kili, quelque chose qui concernait Bilbo et ô combien il avait de la chance s'il avait le droit à ce genre de traitements tous les jours, mais cette pensée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne laissant place à rien d'autre qu'une litanie genre « ô mon dieu ! ô mon dieu ! ô mon dieu » qui tourna en boucle dans sa tête et trouva un écho dans l'intégralité de son corps pétrifié. La langue qui venait de temps en temps le gouter envoyait des décharges électriques, dans tout son système nerveux, jusqu'en bas du dos, dans le creux des reins. La main sur sa nuque le tenait fermement, mais gentiment, pendant que l'autre venait de se placer sur sa taille, quelques doigts trouvèrent même un passage à travers la tunique afin de lui caresser la peau inconsciemment. Kili crut que son visage allait exploser tellement il avait rougi, et ce n'était pas seulement du à la gêne ou l'embarras.

Thorin grignota tranquillement la peau exposée avant de remonter vers l'oreille, laissant ses lèvres ou sa langue se balader sur l'épiderme frémissant de son neveu. Il joua un instant avec le lobe avant de souffler.

— Fili a de la chance de t'avoir, s'il ne s'en rend pas compte bientôt, je me chargerai moi même de le lui faire comprendre.

il s'éloigna et regarda la marque rougissante sur le cou de son neveu et le relâcha. Avait-il apprécié de rendre un tel service, ou bien avait-il dû surmonter ses propres réserves et dégouts pour s'impliquer de la sorte auprès de son jeune neveu ? Son regard indéchiffrable ne permit pas à Kili de répondre à cette question, de même que la voix grave qui souffla d'un ton neutre :

— Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

Kili tremblait encore. Il regarda son oncle avec un air de chien perdu. Comble de la bienséance, contre service rendu, il était évident qu'une courtoisie s'imposait sans poser de question sur le pourquoi du comment et il se racla la gorge :

\- Mon oncle ? Je… vous… ? Hum ! … Bilbo doit être le semi-homme le plus chanceux de la terre du milieu.

Kili ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire de plus intelligent et de plus percutant, et l'autre lui envoya un simple clin d'œil :

— Ouep, c'est ce que je me charge de lui faire comprendre toutes les nuits.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Kili rouge pivoine essayant de ne pas savoir de quelle manière le grand roi Thorin pouvait bien convaincre le chaste Bilbo. Mais alors qu'il se reprenait doucement, ledit Bilbo entra, suivit de Fili.

— Ha, mon frère ! Toi aussi tu t'es fait prendre ? J'ai l'impression que, quoiqu'on fasse, nous ne pourrons jamais échapper à la corvée nettoyage que maître Baggins nous inflige toutes les mois !

La corvée net- ? Ha oui… Avec tout ça, il avait oublié que le premier jeudi du mois, c'était le jour où les deux frères étaient tenus de nettoyer leur équipement, armures et armes.

Chaque nain possédait son propre matériel, sacré à leurs yeux, personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Il allait sans dire que Kili et Fili, même s'ils vénéraient leurs possessions plus que tout, ne prenaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en occuper. C'était pourquoi Bilbo s'arrangeait pour les enfermer tous ces jeudi ( et Thorin avec eux quand il arrivait à le chopper) afin de nettoyer tous ça. On ne savait jamais: une épée grippée ou une hache rouillée, ça marchait tout de suite moins bien.

Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur que, une fois seuls, chacun commença à affuter les lames, remettre des empennages aux flèches, huiler les cuirs. Kili, toujours troublé par le geste de son oncle, ne réagissait pas vraiment aux blagues ou commentaires du blond. Si bien que celui-ci finit par l'observer vraiment, afin de déterminer le problème de son frère.

Il s'immobilisa soudain et se redressa avant d'hésiter, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou sur quel ton, puis il lâcha d'une voix grave qui se voulait neutre :

— Qui t'a fait ça ?!

Quoi donc ? Fut tout ce que put penser Kili face à la beauté de ce regard gris chargé de passion et de colère qui était rivé au sien.

Répéter sa question sembla lui couter, pourtant, il le fit sans intonation particulière :

— Qui t'a touché, Kili ?

Son doigt se posa sur la marque fraiche que Thorin avait laissée.

La trace des dents était toujours visible, seule une personne très dominante avait pu laisser une marque de cette envergure. il y avait quelque chose, dans son geste. De la colère, certes, elle était tangible, mais, aussi, autre chose de différent et qui le concernait personnellement.

Si Kili frissonna sous le touché, il ne le montra pas. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. De la possessivité, peut-être… Une pointe de possessivité presqu'agressive. Cela ne lui plu qu'à moitié. L'intérêt de son frère, comme toujours, le mettait en émoi. Mais que celui-ci se permettre de réagir de la sorte l'amena à grincer des dents.

Encore, l'étrange colère, celle qui ne remuait que pour Fili, gonfla en lui et, acerbe, il cracha en le repoussant :

— Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu es bien le premier à parader avec une donzelle différente au bras tous les quatre matins, pourquoi devrai-je me justifier ?

Choqué, Fili recula de quelques pas alors que Kili se redressait, le regard vide.

— Laisse moi, Fili, s'il te plaît.

Kili ne savait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Le petit Thorin dans sa tête (celui qui est tout rouge avec une queue et des cornes de diablotin) lui hurlait de se cramponner à son frère, de lui dire qu'un méchant l'avait forcé et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que Fili le laisse seul de peur de se retrouver avec le vilain barbu qui lui avait fait ça (ce qui était en partie vrai) tandis que le petit Bilbo dans sa tête (celui avec des ailes et une auréole) lui murmurait de profiter de la présence de son frère pour discuter, de prendre partie de son agacement vis à vis de la marque pour avoir une véritable conversation afin de déterminer ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

Mais non, à la place, il ressentait surtout un besoin de solitude et une soudaine envie de meurtre envers un grand barbu débile et un petit teigneux aux grands pieds.  
Fili réagissait comme s'ils étaient en couple, c'était, certainement, le résultat pratique d'une démonstration par A + B orchestrer par Bilbo influencé par Thorin pour prouver que, non, Fili n'était pas insensible.  
Mais Kili le prit très mal. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un petit-ami de Fili, celui qui n'osaient dire le mot de trop de peur de perdre l'attention et l'affection du premier héritier. Il voulait bien plus que ça… Ne pas se contraindre dès maintenant à la potiche silencieuse soumise alors qu'aucune relation de ce genre n'était supposée exister entre eux… Aucune relation tout court…  
Fili, ce grand nigaud au sang chaud, serait sien, oui, mais il allait d'abord apprendre à vivre la contradiction et l'opposition histoire de bien le remettre à sa place…

« Va t-en »

Il entendit sa voix et ses propre-mots résonner dans la pièce comme s'il n'était pas maitre de son élocution et, choqué, Fili eut un temps d'hésitation. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'il se passait. Ou, au contraire, qu'il comprit parfaitement quelles limites venaient d'être dépassées et quel message il venait de faire passer en réagissant de la sorte. Mal à l'aise, il obtempéra et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la porte

— Kili… S'il te plait… Fait attention à toi.  
— Je sais ce que je fais…  
— Je l'espère.

Kili l'observa partir d'un œil méfiant sans rien ajouter. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien la voix de Fili était-elle serrée ?

oOo

D'un pas rageur, Fili retourna dans sa chambre. Lisbeth l'y attendait

— Fili ? que se passe t-il ?

Fili s'arrêta et a regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

— S'il te plait, laisse moi seul.

Sans un mot, Lisbeth s'éclipsa. Elle, comme toutes les autres, n'avait pas le gout de la contradiction ou de la confrontation et son prince avait vraiment l'air très en colère.

Mais ce n'était pas de la colère qui serrait le cœur de Fili, c'était de la rage, de la rage liquide qui coulait dans ses veines, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Tout d'abord, le fait que quelqu'un : un mâle selon la marque, jamais une naine ne pourrait laisser une chose aussi monstrueuse sur le cou d'un guerrier comme Kili. Le fait donc, que quelqu'un ait osé toucher son frère. Kili, si pur, si adorable, si magnifique, rien que la pensée lui retournait l'estomac. Mais justement, il y avait ça aussi, Fili était en colère contre lui même. Pourquoi avait t-il réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi ressenssait-il ça ? Il devrait au contraire être heureux que son frère ait enfin trouver quelqu'un.

Pourtant, Kili ne semblait pas heureux, du moins, pas aussi heureux que l'on puisse l'être lorsque l'on trouvait quelqu'un à choyer : si Kili était réellement en couple, il serait venu le voir directement, il n'aurait pas pris cet air de chien battu au moment où Fili avait remarqué la marque. Il ne l'aurait pas repoussé avec autant de peine dans le regard…

Il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit ai pu forcer Kili, les guerriers suffisamment puissants pour soumettre son frère de la sorte se comptent sur les doigts de la main à Erebor, mais le regard triste de son petit frère le troublait tout de même un peu.

Fili ne parvenait pas à calmer sa rage, mais il décida que, dès qu'elle le serait, il irait trouver Kili pour mettre les choses au clair.

oOo

D'un pas rageur, Kili se rendit dans les appartements de ses oncles.

Il était en colère, contre tout le monde !

Fili, pour l'avoir traité de la sorte, Thorin, pour la même raison et Bilbo, pour le principe.

De quel droit Thorin avait-il bien pu lui faire ça ? Avait-il seulement idée de ce que cela fait lorsque celui que vous aimez vous regardait avec tant de déception ? Peut-être que oui, avec toutes ces inepties qu'il déblatérait en permanence face à un Bilbo blasé…

Kili n'avait déjà pas été très sûr au début pour les laisser interférer dans sa conquête de Fili (qui n'avait aucunement avancée d'ailleurs pendant ces derniers mois), mais maintenant, plus jamais il ne les laisserait s'en mêler.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre royale d'un coup, pour la refermer tout aussi sec. Toquer pour s'annoncer, ça avait du bon, des fois...

Embarrassé, il repartit sur ses pas, mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Thorin pas le moins du monde embarrassé, torse nu, au regard sombre et à la chevelure défaite.

— Comment ça c'est passé avec ton frère ?

Kili serra les lèvres, appréciant peu, encore, le ton avide de ragot que cachait mal la voix qui se voulait neutre, voire ennuyée et il cracha sans patience :

— Très mal ! Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me tuer !  
— Haha, tu entends ça, mon petit sucre ? J'ai gagné mon pari, tu me dois un gage!

Kili ferma les yeux en soupirant à l'entente du surnom vaseux, tout comme il s'interdit de penser au type de gage que pourrait bien demander son oncle. Bilbo grommela un peu pour la forme.

— Mon oncle, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est de mon amour qu'il s'agit, et vous arrivez à en jouer ? Attiser la colère de Fili de cette manière pour un stupide pari c'est tout simplement-  
— Justement Kili, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ton frère ait réagi ainsi. J'en aurait fait de même si j'avais découvert une marque qui n'est pas la mienne sur le cou de poussin.

Ouais… donc on sait de qui Fili tient… Famille de barges… Se dit d'abord Kili. Puis la comparaison faite avec le couple bizarre que formaient le roi et son consort l'interpella :c'était si grave ? Il ne put creuser l'angoissante certitude car son oncle conclut avec nonchalance :

— Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a voulu tuer, enfin, pas encore, mais plutôt la personne qui t'a fait ça. Je pense que tu comprends ce que cela veut dire.  
— Il serait jaloux ?

Bien vu Sherlock, il irait loin ce petit… Thorin préféra ne pas relever et ce fut au tour de Bilbo de prendre la parole pour révéler l'évidence :

— C'est certain! Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte de la manière dont il t'aime, il est certainement persuadé qu'il t'aime seulement comme un frère. Mais dans ce cas, il finira par se demander pourquoi il réagit comme un amant trompé, et non comme un frère bienveillant. Mais, pour ma part, j'estime qu'il existe d'autres moyens que ce barbarisme pour aider un couple à se former.  
— Et puis quoi encore?! Kili n'est pas capable de dire ou montrer à son frère qu'il l'aime et préfère le féliciter quand celui ci se met en couple...

Zut… Venait-il de parler à haute-voix cette fois-ci ? Mais, après tout, Thorin estimait que, si on laissait à Kili et Bilbo faire à leur manière, ils n'iraient jamais loin, de une. Certes, c'était l'idée de base.  
Toutefois, puisque que lui-même, ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette histoire de manière trop flagrante, il partait du principe que ce brave Fili, lui, il ferait bouger les choses.  
Ce beau garçon tenait si bien de lui, c'était splendide. Donc autant le faire entrer en jeu de son côté et tout irait pour le mieux, aucun doute là dessus. En toute objectivité.  
Vous ne voulez pas que les choses marchent, demandez à Bilbo de s'en occuper. Vous voulez qu'elles stagnent, demandez à Kili. Et, vous voulez un peu d'action et du succès : faites donc venir le premier héritier ! Ou Thorin. Mais, sur ce coup, Thorin n'était pas impliqué. Officiellement.

De son côté, Kili se demandait si laisser Thorin interférer était bien l'idée du siècle…

Certes, il était celui qui avait des gouts peu avouables, et encore, Thorin n'était pas mal non plus de ce côté là, mais il ne trouvait pas normal que, entre le prince cadet et le grand roi, celui qui était modéré quant à cette hypothétique relation n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. Hé puis zut ! Il avait déjà assez à faire avec sa propre culpabilité et sa conscience fracassée, si en plus il devait s'alarmer du sens des responsabilités de Thorin, il allait douiller sévère !

Donc, que Thorin se plaigne de son amorphisme alors qu'il essayait, juste, d'être raisonnable, c'était un comble !  
Et puis bon, il était marrant, lui, mais c'était certainement bien plus facile de s'accaparer un hobbit pas trop récalcitrant que de s'avouer au premier prince d'Erebor, galant de ces dames et, à l'occasion, fils des mêmes parents.  
Sans s'occuper de son neveu perdu dans ses pensés, Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo pour lui lancer _ce_ regard dédaigneux que seul un hobbit dépassé par les évènements pouvait recevoir :

— Quand à toi, je ne vais pas commencer à énumérer la liste des plans foireux que tu l'as aidé à monter et qui n'ont jamais abouti, quoique le coup de la promenade en barque était pas mal, dommage que Fili ait préféré faire un massage cardiaque que du bouche à bouche, même si j'aimerais bien savoir de quelle manière Kili a fait son compte pour se noyer dans 50 cm d'eau. Au moins, avec mon plan à moi, les choses iront beaucoup plus vite, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un moyen barbare!

Pourquoi tant de haine ? Se demanda-t-il simplement.  
Puis, attrapant le hobbit à la hanche, Thorin lui susurra à l'oreille:

— A moins que tu ne sois jaloux du fait que, dans mon plan, j'eus l'opportunité de grignoter une peau qui ne soit pas la tienne...

Voilà, c'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir : Faire dire à Bilbo qu'il était jaloux. S'il voulait lui faire plaisir, c'était le moment et, machinalement, il lui donna une tape sévère sur l'épaule sans désapprouver les dires du grand nain. Thorin gloussa doucement avant de lui mordiller l'oreille et chuchota avant de le relâcher :

— Qui ne dit mot consent.

Voilà qui est fait.

Kili, quant à lui, était à des années lumières de l'échange qui venait de se dérouler. Quelque part dans son cœur, un fol espoir commençait à apparaître, si Fili est jaloux, cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait tout de même, un peu, et peut-être pas seulement comme un frère.

Un sourire joyeux s'étendit sur sa face, un comme Thorin n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il s'assombrit tout de même un tout petit peu.

— Mais, maintenant, il va penser que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, il doit se dire que je ne suis pas.. pur.

Thorin roula les yeux au ciel… Mais qui se souciait encore de ça, bon dieu ?! A part Kili et Bilbo, certes, mais ces deux-là possédaient un cheminement de pensée qui dépassaient tristement souvent les lois du bon sens.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce genre de détail qui peut arrêter quelqu'un comme ton frère ? Je te l'ai dit, il est comme moi, quand il sait ce qu'il veut, il ne se pose pas de questions, il le prend. Donc maintenant, attend qu'il comprenne que c'est toi qu'il veut, et prépare toi à dégust…  
— THORIN ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de surveiller ton langage face à ton neveu et ta propre morale ?! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un sujet qui te terrifie plus que lui quand tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Kili regarda avec étonnement ce semi-homme capable de faire taire son oncle seulement en beuglant son nom et le pétrifier par une simple question. Un exploit.

oOo

Il marcha vers ses appartements, en riant à l'idée que Fili puisse être jaloux de son oncle, jusqu'à tenter de le tuer pour un petit suçon. L'idée incrusta un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres et une légère rougeur sur ses joues d'ordinaire pâles.

C'est ainsi que Fili le surprit, alors qu'il l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

« Encore ce regard » Kili n'était pas vraiment sur d'être capable de supporter un regard d'une telle intensité, portant une telle colère, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement concentrée sur lui.  
Il eut la brillante idée de le laisser sur le pas de la porte, qui lui traversa, très brièvement la tête. Juste pour le principe de ne pas lui adresser la parole dans ces conditions, mais le blond semblait vouloir parler.

Il fit signe à son frère de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, celui ci n'avait pas ouvert là bouche, et l'aura qui l'entourait semblait s'assombrir de seconde en seconde alors qu'il le suivait à l'intérieur.

Kili ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son frère : depuis des mois, les seuls mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu'il était en présence de Fili n'étaient autre que « Je t'aime ». Des fois sur un ton doux, parfois de manière précipité et, le plus souvent, en lui donnant une baffe en même temps.

Lui dire des mots doux, mais pas que et il savait que si jamais Fili le touchait comme Thorin pouvait toucher Bilbo, comme il l'avait touché le matin même, Kili en mourrait de bonheur.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux câlins, et Fili semblait à des années lumières de vouloir prendre son frère dans les bras.

Il était en colère contre tout, contre Kili qui se laissait toucher par un autre, et qui, finalement, semblait en être heureux, contre cet autre qui pose ses sales mains sur Kili, et surtout contre lui même de réagir aussi violement. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, l'image récente de Kili, un air joyeux au visage, les joues roses et cet abominable succion sur le cou l'avait tourné en mode berseck et il n'arrivait plus à en sortir. Il avait beau se dire que Kili était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, il ne pouvait pas accepter que son petit frère soit touché par qui que ce soit.

— Qui est-ce ?

Sa voix était bien plus grave et profonde que Kili n'avait jamais entendue. A nouveau, il ne sut s'il devait se réjouir de cette possessivité ou condamner cette possessivité. Il partait du principe que, dans une optique purement fraternelle, Fili mériterait une bonne claque et un seau d'eau. Dans une optique plutôt floue et nébuleuse qui restait légitime car encouragée, voire provoquée, par Thorin, Kili avait le droit de se réjouir.

Pour la peine, dans le doute, il leva le menton et le confronta d'un regard audacieux, assez fou pour attiser cette colère palpable qui le faisait, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, très plaisir à voir :

— Apprécier un peu d'attention serait un délit, mon frère ? Où est donc le problème ? Je ne le vois pas…

Fili semblait avoir une sacrée liste de problèmes à énoncer, au vue de la manière dont son regard flamboya. Pourtant, aucun ne franchit ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que chacun était tous aussi discutable que superflu et, furieux mais à court de mot, il s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment dire à son petit frère que, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été viscéralement ravi de son célibat ? Que l'idée de le voir en couple lui donnait la nausée ? Que l'idée de le partager le rendait fou…  
Douce, mais ferme, la voix de Kili claqua à ce moment, condamnant et n'appelant pas la répartie :

— Ces questions que tu te poses certainement, mon frère… Je pense les partager…  
— Tu n'as aucune idée des questions que je me pose, _mon frère_.

Il avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots et Kili haussa une épaule en soufflant simplement dans un chuchotement amer :

— J'ai haïs Lisbeth plus que les autres…

La remarque le prit au dépourvu et, vivement, il releva le visage pour regarder attentivement son frère. La marque sur sa gorge l'interpellait, mais il tâchait de ne pas la voir.  
Il se rendait compte qu'elle devrait être la sienne. Il devrait être la raison de ce sourire ravi, personne d'autre… Et pas que… Son bas ventre se réchauffa alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait faire à son frère pour lui arracher des rougeurs, des soupirs… à quel point sera t-il bruyant pendant l'acte? Crierait-il son nom lorsqu'il lui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait ?

Ces questions inattendues le prirent au dépourvu. Kili était son frère. Comment un simple succion pouvait soulever autant de choses ?

Surtout que, avec l'image de cette marque, venait l'image d'un Kili frémissant, gémissant doucement alors que le plaisir d'être touché faisait s'arquer son corps. Avec la vue de ses joues rougies, venait celle de Kili submergé par les affres du plaisir. Quelqu'un avait gouté sa peau. Quelqu'un l'avait touché, et peut être même que cette personne eut l'audace de quémander plus.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas être celui qui lui ferait découvrir le plaisir charnel, mais il comptait bien se rattraper, et faire en sorte que Kili ne voit que lui et ne pense que lui. Faire en sorte que plus jamais Kili ne puisse penser trouver du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne se doutait pas que c'était déjà le cas.

Levant le regard, il observa son frère qui n'avait pas bougé. Quel gout avait sa peau ? il devrait être le seul à le savoir. Personne d'autre ne le saurait jamais. Son frère était à lui, à personne d'autre, et il était temps de l'assumer.

oOo

Oupsi… Thorin avait peut-être un peu trop raison au gout de Kili… Il n'était plus vraiment sûr maintenant de vouloir savoir ce que ressentait Bilbo dans les bras de Thorin. Ou, au contraire, peut-être le voulait-il un peu plus que ce que la bienséance l'autorisait…

Il sentit son cœur perdre doucement la mesure, alors que Fili se levait doucement. Son regard était toujours aussi profond, aussi sombre, mais la haine avait laissée place à autre chose : du désir, et Kili se noya dedans.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant pour rencontrer le corps de celui qu'il se désespérait d'attirer à lui, pour essayer de se fondre dedans. Il poussa un soupir aussi surprit que comblé lorsque la main de Fili s'empara de sa nuque et que sa bouche s'écrasa sur la marque que Thorin avait laissée.

Si Kili avait apprécié le contacte expérimenté de Thorin sur sa peau, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque que les lèvres, la langue et les dents impétueuses de Fili s'appliquaient à apposer leur propre marque, noyant la première.

Kili se mit à bruler, littéralement, il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air, ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à la tunique de son frère. Un soupir conquis lui échappa alors que les mains de Fili partirent explorer sa peau, sous sa chemise.

A ce son, Fili senti quelque chose craquer dans son esprit. Remontant le long du cou gracile de son frère, longeant la mâchoire de ses lèvres, il s'approcha de l'oreille, gagnant des tressaillements désespérés, pour son plus grand bonheur.

— Dit-moi, mon frère, combien de personnes ont eu l'odieuse chance de pouvoir t'entendre ainsi ?

Fili s'en voulait de réagir aussi… jalousement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'idée même qu'il ne soit pas le premier à toucher le jeune prince le rendait malade.

— Personne.

Fili n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu le murmure de Kili, pourtant, lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, Kili se répéta. Personne, personne ne l'a jamais touché.

— Mais alors ? Qui t'a fait cette marque ?

La pulpe de ses doigts s'égara légèrement sur la peau doublement marquée.  
Kili sentit un rire nerveux s'égarer quelque part dans sa gorge. Devait-il lui dire, vraiment ? Avec cela, devraient venir les justifications d'une campagne foireuse d'un mec désespéré à la conquête d'un mec désespérant… Toutefois, un mensonge serait délicat et se taire serait malvenu…

— Hum, c'est… c'est Thorin.

Par chance, s'il parvint à articuler plus ou moins convenablement, la voix restait à peu près décente et Kili s'en félicita.

— Thorin…

La voix de Fili était assourdie par une rage contenue.

— Comment ose t-il te toucher ?

Ha ça ! Bilbo et Kili s'étaient, certainement, posé la même question dans un moment d'égarement sans oser la dire à voix haute face au premier concerné… du moins, pas sur ce ton de reproche…

— C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je voulais… je voulais savoir…

Kili regardait son frère avec ses yeux écarquillés, cherchant ses mots, il ne pouvait pas décemment dire que Thorin lui avait fait ça juste pour prouver à Fili qu'il tenait à Kili parce que les tentatives manquées du hobbit et du jeune nain lui tapaient sur le système. Dit comme cela, ça ressemblait à un plan tordu tout droit sortit d'un feuilleton elfique à la manque.

— Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Pour le coup, il commençait à devenir un peu trop concerné…

— Thorin m'expliquait pourquoi il est temps que je me trouve quelqu'un à aimer.

Kili avait sorti ça d'une traite, se disant que, de toute manière, à ce point, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

–Ho… et donc môssieur le seigneur sous la montagne ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de poser ses royales babines sur ta jolie peau ?

Fili posa doucement ses lèvres sous l'oreille de son frère, et laissa sa langue s'aventurer un peu sur sa peau, le gout de Kili lui emplissait la bouche, il ne savait pas s'il en serait rassasié un jour. Que Thorin ai pu y gouter ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Pourquoi t'es tu laissé faire ? Tu aurais du me le demander à moi, et à personne d'autre.  
— Premièrement, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur le moment, deuxièmement, je me voyais mal demander à Lisbeth où l'une de tes charmantes compagnes de me laisser une place dans ton lit , pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait !

Kili ne cherchait même pas à camoufler la rancœur et la jalousie dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla des compagnes de Fili. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il se sentait un peu idiot et il avait de quoi : Réagir de la sorte alors que lui même avait accumulé les jolies naines et les beaux nains... Le mot « crétin » n'avait pas été dit à voix haute, mais, par l'intonation, il ponctua bien la sentence du plus jeune.

Kili était bien plus gentil que lui, il savait prendre sur lui, il savait supporter, tout, quoiqu'il arrive. Kili pouvait tout supporter. Sous ses airs de jeune fou, Kili était celui qui était réservé. Alors que lui, Fili, le plus posé des deux, était incapable de contenir ses émotions.

Dans un soupir, il prit Kili dans ses bras, laissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Kili se sentit mourir de bonheur, et permit discrètement à ses mains d'aller se perdre sous la tunique de Fili, pleurant presque de pouvoir enfin toucher cette peau tant convoitée.

Le doute n'était plus permis : cela ne correspondait en rien à une innocente accolade fraternelle. Kili était ravi.

« Je crois que je t'aime Kili. »

Pour le coup, le cœur de Kili s'est réellement arrêter de battre. Devait-il répondre que, en ce qui le concernait, c'était une certitude ? Il préféra laisser le doute au silence mais la manière dont il se permit de perdre son visage dans la gorge du plus vieux était certainement assez éloquente à ce sujet.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut, ce fut un resserrement de l'étreinte que Fili exerçait sur lui. Puis, sans prévenir, ce dernier le souleva et l'amena jusqu'au lit, l'allongea dessus et se plaça habillement entre ses jambes, le couvrant de son corps. Dans le doute, Kili jugea bon de ne rien faire d'autre que de retenir son souffle. Il crut frôler l'apoplexie lorsque, sans rien ajouter, les lèvres de Fili se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il joua un peu avec, sortant la langue de temps en temps pour la passer entre les lèvres entrouvertes du plus jeune, la ramenant lorsque celui ci tentait de la rencontrer avec sa propre langue ou de l'attraper avec ses lèvres.

Pour finir par l'envahir totalement, ravageant sa bouche, explorant chaque recoin puis entraina la langue du plus jeune dans une danse langoureuse

Et Kili lui rendait son baiser de manière désespérée, plongeant ses mains dans sa crinière et pressant son corps contre le sien.

Fili se détacha de lui doucement, éloignât un peu son visage pour l'observer, passant tendrement une main le long de sa joue, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur ses lèvres, que Kili entrouvrit timidement afin de laisser sa langue en rencontrer la pulpe.

Ce qui aviva le brasier contenu dans les reins du nain blond, que ce soit par la vue ou par le contact de Kili. Il laissa échappé un souffle tremblant de désir.

— Comment n'ai-je pu te voir plus tôt ? tu es tellement magnifique.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé d'attirer ton att-

Kili fut coupé par les lèvres de son frère. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Les mains agiles du plus vieux retirèrent facilement la tunique du brun. Il frissonna de se trouver ainsi à la vue, aux mains et aux lèvres de son aîné. La bouche de Fili se posa sur un téton qu'il commença à mordiller, tandis que l'une de ses mains torturait le deuxième. La seconde main malaxait sa hanche, partait se promener le long de son dos, revenait masser ses fesses ou chatouiller le bas du ventre. Les lèvres affamées migrèrent vers le bas, en chemin, la langue goûta aux pectoraux, les dents grignotèrent les abdos, la bouche se délecta d'une hanche, qu'elle marqua d'une marque d'un joli violet soutenu avant d'aller laisser la langue pénétrer le nombril.  
Kili ondulait, se tordait sous son frère, son corps ne lui appartenant plus. Il ne répondait seulement qu'aux attentions de Fili: s'arquait quand c'était la bouche qui le dévorait, tremblait quand les doigts le caressaient, gémissait quand la langue le touchait et criait quand c'était tout en même temps.

Kili avait maintenant, une brève idée de ce qui allait ce passer ensuite : entre les explications tordues de Thorin, et les tentatives timide de bilbo pour lui expliquer, Kili avait plus ou moins comprit que ce qu'il allait sans aucun doute se passer prochainement ne se fera pas sans douleur pour lui.

Fili senti son frère se tendre un peu, il ramena son visage à sa hauteur, laissant ses mains lui tourmenter les flancs; de toute manière, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait plus les empêcher de caresser son frère.

— C'est donc réellement ta première fois ?

Fili prit une grande inspiration, c'est qu'il en fallait, du courage ou de la volonté pour lui dire:

— Kili, si tu ne le veux pas, dit moi tout de suite d'arrêter, va t-en... Je te promets que je ne t'en voudrai pas si l'on ne va pas plus loin ce soir.

« Ce soir… », C'était maintenant une certitude, Kili passera à la casserole tôt ou tard de toute manière. Et même s'il appréhendait un peu, il était hors de question qu'il quitte les bras de son frère. Sentir son souffle, ses mains sur sa peau, respirer son odeur, jouir du doux frottement engendré par le mouvement de leurs deux bassins réunis. Cela valait bien toutes les douleurs du monde n'est-ce pas?

La partie guerrière de Kili prit le dessus, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire provocant :

— Tu penses vraiment que je te crains ? Je me rappelle pourtant t'avoir démonté au dernier tournois de lutte à main nue…

Et sur ce, d'un sournois coup de rein, il inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur son frère qui se laissa gentiment faire. Puis, timidement, après lui avoir retirer sa chemise, il vint lui embrasser les pectoraux, goutant à sa peau pour la première fois, s'enivrant de son odeur, de la tension qu'il sentait trembler dans ses muscles. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il senti les mains de Fili lui caresser le dos, ses doigts montant jusqu'à la nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre mains descendait plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

Kili traçât respectueusement l'immonde balafre qui courait sur le torse de son frère, souvenir douloureux de la bataille des cinq armées, où Fili et lui même faillirent perdre la vie pour protéger leur oncle.

Fili adora la prise d'initiative de son petit frère, celui-ci réussissait toujours à le surprendre là où il l'attendait le moins. Mais ce fut à son tour de ricaner :

— Tss, ne me dit pas que tu crois encore naïvement que ce jour là, j'ai tout donner pour t'empêcher de me vaincre ! Crois moi, te voire te dandiner et pavaner aussi fièrement que si tu avait abattu Smaug lui même valait toutes les défaites du monde, et je ne parle pas de la soirée qui a suivit !

Assuré, il renversa les positions aisément, Kili lutta pour la forme, mais, effectivement, Fili le dominait largement, ce dernier prit le temps de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

— Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui vais te démonter, et comme récompense, j'aimerai que tu te dandine à nouveau pour moi, mon Kili…

Wow… Monsieur le premier héritier se laissait donc aller au bad talking à ses moments perdus ?  
Kili se rendit compte qu'il avait toute une facette de son frère à découvrir mais, entrant en lice à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix mesquine :

— Change de ton, tu t'adresses à un prince d'Erebor, pas à une fille de mineur qui tolère l'irrévérence…  
— Quelle est la différence ?  
— La force de frappe et l'intelligence de percevoir où ça fait mal…

Un rire charmé lui répondit et Fili lui déposa un chaste baiser sous l'oreille en soufflant avec insolence :

— Que son altesse me le pardonne… Une personne de ce rang, c'est une première pour moi…

Il s'éloigna ensuite un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et, toujours en le fixant, il abaissa lentement son bassin, collant son entrejambe sur celle de Kili, approfondissant bien plus la friction déjà existante.

Il ne pourrait dire si ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet fut la délicieuse sensation de Kili contre lui, lui arrachant un profond soupir rauque ou bien la réaction du plus jeune, qui miaula fortement, sensuellement, écartant les jambes plus encore tout en arquant le dos, fermant les yeux au contact, jetant sa tête en arrière dévoilant sa gorge si désirable.

Gorge que Fili ne tarda pas à aller dévorer méthodiquement tout en laissant ses mains descendre, jusqu'à la ceinture qui vola rapidement à travers la chambre, suivit de près par le pantalon et le caleçon de Kili. Ce dernier, trop occupé à ne pas oublier de respirer, submergé qu'il était par les affres du plaisir, lâcha un jappement surprit lorsque la main du blond se referma sur lui, jappement qui se transforma en litanie de lorsque cette main commença tranquillement à aller et venir. Le corps de Kili, comme prit d'une volonté propre, ondulait sous la main du plus vieux, exigeant plus de contact. La bouche de son bourreau descendit une fois de plus sur son torse, tortura un téton, dévora son ventre en feu, grignota le très bas ventre avant de revenir laper sa gorge.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, même si Kili regrettait toutes ces conquêtes de trop qui l'avait précédées, avoir un amant avec autant d'expérience, c'était pas mal non plus, finalement.

Fili finit par ramener son visage à la hauteur de celui de son frère et lui embrassa les lèvres, Kili approfondît le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, violement, avec passion chacun tentant de dévorer la bouche de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que, à nouveau, le brun n'attrape les épaules du plus vieux pour inverser les positions.

Docile, Fili se laissa rouler sur le dos et aussitôt Kili grimpa dessus. Il prit d'abord le temps d'admirer son frère, son grain de peau, sa musculation…  
Il avalât sa salive, il voulait rendre la pareille à son frère, il voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens comme il lui faisait tourner la tête. Incertain, il posa ses mains sur ses côtes, puis traça sa ligne d'abdos du bout des doigts, se régalant du frémissement contenu qu'il glana de son frère. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'héritier de Thorin, tâtant la fermeté des muscles, observant chacune de ses réactions : la manière qu'il avait de se tendre, au point de les soulever tous les deux lorsqu'il s'approchait de la lisière du pantalon, le doux frémissement qui le parcourait lorsque ses mains chatouillaient les flancs, comment il retenait sa respiration lorsque ses pouces effleuraient ses tétons.

Aux doigts s'ajouta le souffle chaud de Kili sur sa peau, suivit par sa langue, un peu timide, mais brulante et curieuse. Kili traça de sa langue le contour de ses abdos, mettant le guerrier blond au supplice. Les lèvres se posèrent peu après, ravageant le bas ventre déjà malmené de Fili. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la tête de Kili, et le guida plus bas, vers son entrejambe douloureuse. Suivant son désir, Kili commença à la caresser du bout des doigts, récoltant un monstrueux juron de la part de Fili, qui jeta sa tête en arrière sous le fulgurant trait de plaisir.

Il avait failli jouir seulement avec une caresse inexpérimentée, son frère lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Il se redressa lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud suivit d'une langue humide sur son érection.

— Hey ! hey ! hey ! Attend un peu ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça-

Pour toute réponse, Kili fit glisser ses lèvres sur lui.  
Fili se cru mourir: si la gâterie était délicieuse, la vision était bien plus exquise et Fili se sentit sombrer. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de craquer et d'empoigner le brun afin de le plaquer sur le matelas, conquis au delà des mots.

— Toi, tu joue avec le feu, continu comme ça et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Fili tremblait tellement son envie de posséder le brun était forte. L'idée que c'était sa première fois ainsi que l'envie de le combler au point qu'il lui soit impensable d'aller voir ailleurs le bridait considérablement, mais il en avait vraiment envie.

— Je ne joue pas avec le feu, prince. J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre que je te veux, de toutes les manières possibles… Et toi… Tu continues de craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur… Mais tu ne me feras pas fuir, je te l'assure.

Pour une fois, Fili ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa requête formulée plus ou moins clairement. La suite fut un tourbillon de plaisir, de douleur, de passion.

En soupirant, Fili attaqua la bouche du plus jeune, la dévasta de la sienne tout en agrippant ses cheveux d'une main, son bassin de l'autre. Il le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable à ce moment et une fois en lui, il le fit sien avec application, se délectant des soupirs et exclamations qu'il arrachait au plus jeune, la manière qu'avait Kili de chercher plus de contact, plus de puissance, comment il s'arrangeait pour rencontrer chacun de ses coups de bassin pour y mettre plus de violence, écartant les jambes à outrance, et cette voix qui continuait de l'appeler... jamais Fili n'aurait soupçonné son frère d'être si érotique. Il se promit que jamais personne d'autre que lui ne le connaitrait ainsi et il usa de tout le temps imparti par la nuit pour le lui faire comprendre.

* * *

 **oOo**

A ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à là et qui se souvienne qu'une suite existe :

Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de la relire. Elle part un peu en eau de boudin, pour la republier, il faudrait que je reprenne les textes et ce qui composent l'intrigue, ou, plutôt, en créer une.

Prendre le temps de le faire ne me dérange pas s'il s'avère que plusieurs lecteurs sont intéressés. Donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, histoire que je ne me lance pas dedans si personne ne le lis !

Bisous bisous !


End file.
